SI POUR UNE FOIS TU ME CROYAIS
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Os sur Harold. Différent du premier film à partir du moment où son père rentre. Discussion père/fils


**Salut à tous, alors aujourd'hui j'ai été prise d'inspiration et je vous livre deux OS. Celui-ci parle de notre viking qui va aller contre l'avis de son père. Je vous prévient c'est différent du film au moment où Stoick reviens dans le premier film. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

SI POUR UNE FOIS

TU ME CROYAIS

Harold avait découvert Crocmou il y a de cela deux semaines. Il avait plus apprit avec lui qu'avec son père qui ne voyait les dragons que comme une calamité nuisible au village. Ce dernier était revenue la veille dans la soirée et n'avait pas put discuter avec Harold. Mais lorsqu'il apprit l'affaire ''miracle'' d'Harold, il était devenue réellement fier.

Le jeune viking venait de s'éveiller et comptait aller voir son ami avant l'entraînnement quand il fut arrêter par son père.

_ Fils, il faut qu'on parle

_ Euh c'est à dire que là …

_ Ne m'interromps pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Stoick en lui agitant sous le nez les plans qu'il avait fait pour Crocmou

_ Euh … je peux tout t'expliquer !

_ J'y compte bien. Tu n'avais donc pas mentit, tu as vraiment abattut ce furie nocturne, comme je suis fier de toi !

_ Ben …

_ Je suis vraiment heureux. Le village est-il au courant ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

_ Euh … oui

_ A qui ?

_ Seulement Astrid

_ C'est bien, tu es vraiment un fils extra ! Le jour où elle sera ta femme, elle sera une bonne femme de viking !

_ On ne va quand même pas s'emballer !

_ Elle n'en a parlé à personne ?

_ Non je ne crois pas

_ Très bien. On va ramener ton dragon ici et on va faire une fête immense en ton honneur !

_ Oui non mais le prend pas mal c'est juste que …

_ Tu as peur ? Mais ne t'en fait pas ! C'est juste un banquet avec tout le village !

_ ''Juste'' est un doux euphémisme, marmona Harold

_ Montre moi l'endroit où il est, on va aller le chercher !

_ Non papa écoute moi s'il te plaît ! Ce dragon est … ben …

_ Il est juste assomé ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà bien je n'en attendais pas autant de toi avec tes bras de petite fille

_ Sympa merci beaucoup, lâcha Harold. Non mais sérieusement écoute moi !

_ Vas-y.

_ Ce dragon, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne pouvais pas. Quand j'ai levé mon couteau je l'ai regardé. Il paraissait résigné à la mort qu'il allait subir. Ses yeux semblaient me dire « Vas-y je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon ». j'ai crut me voir, je ne pouvais pas papa ! Ce dragon il est vivant, c'est mon ami

_ Ah la bonne blague ! Et Stoick partit dans un grand éclat de rire

_ Non papa c'est pas une blague je suis sérieux. Là Stoick ne riait plus du tout

_ Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Dis moi que c'est une blague Harold !

_ Non papa

_ Où est-il ?

_ Ben …

_ Réponds ! Tu as fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie mon garçon !

_ Non ce n'était pas une erreur !

_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire Harold, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

_ Oh papa écoutes moi au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Hurla Harold. Crocmou est un dragon mais pas comme tu les vois ! Il est gentil, intelligent et c'est mon ami ! Il n'a jamais tenté de me faire du mal ! Alors écoute, si tu lui fais le moindre mal je quitte le village ! Et si tu le tue alors tue moi aussi. La vie n'as plus de couleur quand on perd un ami*.

_ Tu y es vraiment décidé fils ?

_ Tu n'as jamais voulu me croire, tu croyais que je n'étais rien de plus que le nigaud du village. Mais tu as vu ce que j'arrive à faire dans l'arène ? Je sais plus de choses que vous tous sur eux ! Vous n'avez jamais voulut que leur faire la guerre ! Sans jamais essayer de les comprendre ! Mais ils ont les mêmes peurs et les mêmes bonheurs que nous ! A quoi bon faire la guerre quand on peut chercher un terrain d'entente ?

_ Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

_ Parce que je suis ton fils

_ Parfois je me pose la question, et Stoick sortit

Harold, tentant le tout pour le tout, le rattrappa et lui barra la route

_ Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Demanda le jeune viking à son père

_ La chose que tu n'as pas achevée

_ Alors tue moi tout de suite ! Cela ne me sert plus à rien de vivre !

Stoick regarda son fils. Il semblait résigné à la mort. Le viking se demanda si son fils, qu'il avait tout d'abord crut fou, ne disait pas la vérité. Cette dernière se lisait dans les yeux d'Harold au point d'en émouvoir son fils. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux ouverts sur lui. Il n'avait plus devant ses yeux la fillette incapable de se défendre mais un viking qui, pour aller jusqu'au bout pour défendre ses idéaux, était prêt à se donner la mort.

Il passa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui releva la tête les yeux pleins de larmes

_ Je te crois Harold

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment

…**...**

**Et voilà. Qu'en pensez vous ? Que pensez vous du courage d'Harold à tenir tête à son père ? Envoyez moi des reviews que je sache si j'ai réussit.**


End file.
